The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus that performs low power consumption control of a plurality of processors or a processor having a plurality of cores and to a non-transitory computer readable recording medium onto which a power supply control program is recorded.
Regarding an electronic apparatus including a plurality of processors (CPUs; Central Processing Units) or a CPU including a plurality of cores, it is desirable for a part of the CPUs or cores to sleep so as to lower power consumption.